Elucidate mechanism of an immunologic basis for biochemical and/or cellular immune factors using cerebral blood flow, Xenon CT(for migraine headaches), Doppler Ultra, human lymphocyte antigen typing and other lymphocyte studies. Assessment of response to therapeutic measures, including gammaglobulin, to ascertain optimal therapy and monitor response to therapy.